Ascenseur
by BigBoss87
Summary: Une tempête de neige, une panne de courant et...tout est dans le titre!


Hello

Y'a des soirs où on veut écrire mais on a pas d'inspi. Y'a des soirs où on entend une chanson que l'on veut traduire dans une ff mais on y arrive pas. Y'a des soirs où quelqu'un te donne un indice et BAM: tu te mets à écrire DIRECT!

Merci Madame "j'invente le verbe Cali..." pour m'avoir aider! Fidèle au poste comme toujours!

**Disclamer: Les personnages de Law & Order SVU ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Justin, "Mr D" et mes idées tordues sont de moi!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

Encore une journée comme tant d'autre. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était tempête de neige sur New York. Les rues étaient bloquées pour la plupart et à l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes, neige rimait avec rapports et départs anticipés le soir. Et personne n'avait dérogé à la règle…ou peut être deux en fait…

O - Bon alors…j'ai fini mes rapport, t'en es où?

E - Encore un.

O - Je t'attends dans ces cas là.

E - Non Liv, t'es pas obligée de…

O - C'est bon… si tu mets pas 4 heures.

E - Rendez vous galant?

O - Juste un verre.

E - Je ne te retiens pas!

O - Mais j'insiste. J'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul, sachant que tu vas rentrer dans ton appart…

E - Et être seul?

O - Désolée!

E - T'inquiètes. On s'habitue à tout…même au célibat pour moi alors…

O - Okay.

E - Bon… donne moi pile 20 minutes et c'est bon!

O - D'accord. Je monte me changer.

E - Pas de souci.

20 minutes plus tard; elle était en tenue un peu plus habillée et lui venait de mettre son manteau.

O - T'as fini?

E - Non, j'ai froid! Ben oui!

O - Abruti.

E - Merci.

O - On est parti.

Ils quittèrent les bureaux de l'USV, qui étaient déserts depuis bien longtemps, tout comme l'ensemble du commissariat. Elliot appela l'ascenseur, laissant un peu d'intimité à Olivia pour prévenir son rendez vous de son arrivée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur le bouton « _Sous Sol _» et poussa un soupir de contentement quand les portes se fermèrent. Cependant, son soupir se transforma en frustration quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement!

O - Dites moi que c'est une blague!

Plus d'électricité, générateur de secours donc lumière faible.

E - T'inquiètes, ça va pas durer longtemps.

Il appela le réparateur qui… le contredit rapidement!

O - Génial, merci Stabler.

E - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

O - Grâce à qui on est là, à ce moment précis?

E - Eh, je te rappelle que tu pouvais me laisser mais t'as pas voulu. Je suis dans la même situation que toi donc respire…

O- Mais toi tu n'as pas de rencard…

E - Merci de me le rappeler, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Elle ferma les yeux.

O - Excuse moi.

E - Okay.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir, le dépanneur leur ayant dit qu'il fallait du temps à cause des intempéries.

E - Tout va bien?

Pas de réponse.

E - Olivia?

O - Quoi?

E - Ca va?

O - A ton avis?

E - Tu…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

E - Claustrophobe ?

O - Uniquement depuis Sealview!

E - Oh. Je…

O - Ne recommence pas. Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne.

E - Bien.

O - A ton avis, il en a pour longtemps?

E - D'après lui, 2 bonnes heures.

O - C'est une blague?

E - Nan. La société de dépannage n'est pas trop loin mais y'a pas mal de coupures d'électricité en ville alors…

O - Pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe le SEUL soir où j'ai un semblant de vie sociale?

E - Il s'appelle comment?

O - Quoi?

E - Ton « _semblant de vie sociale _», c'est quoi son nom?

O - Pourquoi tu veux savoir?

E - On en a pour 2 heures. Alors sauf si tu m'assommes, je vais pas les passer à me taire!

O - Justin.

E - Développe!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle ferma les yeux, le seul moyen pour s'imaginer partout sauf dans un endroit clos.

O - C'est…un voisin. Il vient de s'installer dans l'immeuble. On s'est rencontré le jour de son arrivée. Il était un peu paumé et le voisinage n'était pas très coopératif…

E - Mais toi si!

O - J'ai connu sa situation en m'installant dans cette immeuble quand je suis revenue d'infiltration.

E - …

O - Bref, il m'a remercié pour mon aide et je lui ai dit que si il avait besoin de quoique ce soit, j'étais là…quelque fois…

Il eut un sourire.

O - Bref, il est venu ce week-end pour m'emprunter des outils…

E - Des outils?

O - Enfin… les tiens!

E - Je me disais bien! Moi qui croyais les avoir perdu…

O - Y'avait qu'à demander…

E - Mouais…

O - Donc, on a discuté et après l'avoir convaincu que ni toi ni Simon, n'étiez mes petits amis…

E - Sérieux?

O - Tu te souviens de la déco chez moi?

Il réfléchit un instant.

E - Ouais je vois.

O - Il a fini par me demander si on pouvait aller boire un verre histoire de…

E - J'suis content pour toi.

O - Merci…ça compte pour moi… ton opinion.

E - Vraiment?

O - Dois je te rappeler que tu es…

E - La relation la plus longue que tu aies eu avec un homme? J'ai pas oublié non!

O - J'en reviens toujours pas de cette époque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E - Explique toi.

O - On s'engueulait pour des conneries, on se supportait plus…

E - TU me supportais plus…

O - J'avoue. Mais t'es pas facile à vivre non plus…

E - Merci, ça me fait plaisir Olivia.

O - Oh ça va!

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. 2 heures plus tard, le dépanneur leur annonça qu'il en avait pour encore 2 heures ce qui ne plut en aucun cas à Olivia.

O - NAN MAIS PI QUOI ENCORE? Je vous rappelle qu'on est de la Police et qu'on est coincé dans un ascenseur. Vous faites votre boulot mais y'en a qu'on des vies aussi…

_D - On fait ce qu'on peut madame!_

O - MADEMOISELLE!

E - Liv…

O - MAGNEZ VOUS!

Elle frappa contre la paroi avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

O - Je t'ai pas assommé pourtant!

E - Je te connais un minimum pour savoir quand tu as besoin de calme…genre en ce moment.

Elle s'assied contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

O - Tu dois bien être le seul.

E - Recommence pas.

O - Mais pourtant les faits sont là!

E - Ce sont TOUS des abrutis finis. Tu as fait des concessions pour eux mais ça n'a pas marché pas dans le sens inverse!

O - Mouais…

E - Hey…arrête de te sous estimé comme ça Liv. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. N'importe quel homme normalement constitué devrait le voir.

O - Si tu le dis.

Elle lui fit face, trafiqua son téléphone avant de refermer les yeux.

O - El…

E - Oui.

O - J'ai un aveu à te faire.

E - Oula…tu me fais peur.

O - Possible. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu viens de dire.

E - Et?

O - Pourquoi, si tous les hommes devraient… « _me voir_ »…pourquoi…pas toi?

Il la fixa un instant avant de regarder le plafond.

E - Qui te dis que c'est pas le cas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, étant l'un et l'autre, la seule personne à pouvoir supporter le regard de l'autre.

O - Pourquoi…

E - J'étais en cours de divorce.

O - Ca va faire 3 ans.

E - Je te signale qu'on a vécu chacun des choses…traumatisantes l'année d'après. Il t'a fallut du temps pour te reconstruire et moi…j'voulais pas arriver comme ça et tout… foutre en l'air. Une fois, ça m'a suffit. Et puis…tu me fiches la trouille!

Elle fut stupéfaite de sa réponse.

O - Tu charries?

E - Ben… non. Enfin…t'as du caractère et je te connais. Mais avoue que…enfin c'est juste que…vu que j'ai connu que Kathy… et qu'on a chacun nos caractèresà la con…j'voulais pas…

O - Tu voulais?

E - Ouais?

O - Hum… mais est-ce que tu peux le vouloir…encore maintenant?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en disant ça. _Trop direct, tu vas te faire rembarrer Benson._

E - Ben… faudrait voir.

O - Oh…

E - Mais…

O - Bien entendu…

E - Liv.

O - Quoi?

E - Tu connais pas un certain Justin qui…

O - Viens de se faire recaler par sms…

E - NON!

O - Ben si.

E - T'as osé?

O - Oui bon ben excuse mais… puis pourquoi je me justifie?

E - Parce que je te pousse à le faire…comme toujours!

O - T'es…

E - Oui?

O - Impossible!

E - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle se rapprocha de lui à nouveau.

O - El…

E - N'y pense pas pour le moment!

O - C'est pas évident je te rappelle.

E - Je sais.

Elle se colla à lui.

O - J'ai envie que…ça marche…enfin si tu veux toujours…

E - Bien sûr que je le veux toujours…j'crois que je le voudrais tant que je l'aurais pas.

O - Et une fois que tu m'auras eu?

E - Ben… on a le temps de voir pour ça, non?

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire « Made In Stabler » et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, l'interphone sonna.

O - Quoi?

_D - Bonne et mauvaise nouvelle._

O - La bonne.

_D - Vous êtes mes prochains clients._

O - La mauvaise.

_D - Les routes sont glissantes et à moitié fermés. Minimum encore une heure._

O - Parfait!

_D - Quoi mais…_

O - A tout à l'heure.

Elle relâcha le bouton, sous les rires d'Elliot.

E - Le pauvre, il va te maudire.

O - M'en fiche. Alors dites moi Mr Stabler…

E - Oui Melle Benson…

O - On a encore une heure devant nous…

E - Je t'écoute.

O - Soit on met les choses au clair.

E - Soit?

O - Soit…on en profite et on met les choses à plat plus tard.

E - Hum…choix cornélien…option 2: on continue ce qu'on a commencé!

O - Ben voyons!

E - Ose me dire que tu voulais pas la même chose?

O - J'aurais pas posé la question si c'était pas le cas.

E - Bien.

O - Parfait.

Ils se mirent à rire avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place dans ses bras et qu'ils ne reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant d'être dérangé. Finalement, Olivia se félicita de l'avoir attendu et d'avoir pris cet ascenseur avec lui. Sans cela, elle aurait rejoint Justin et… elle s'arrêta de penser et se perdit dans les bras de son homme.

* * *

Pour info, la chanson c'était "_En apesenteur_" de Calogero... ça se tient remarque...


End file.
